


DeanXReader

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's mad at you for almost getting yourself killed, but you don't want to fight about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeanXReader

Dean x Reader

 

Summary: Dean's mad at you for almost getting yourself killed, but you don't want to fight over it.

 

Dean follows behind your limping body, slamming the door to the motel so hard it shook up the whole crappy foundation. “What the hell? What, were you **trying** to get yourself killed out there?!” Dean stood some steps away from the door with his hands on his hips. You ignored him, the pain in your leg and shoulders are too great for you to be dealing with an angry, unruly Winchester boy.

Dean watches you as you limp your way to the bathroom, still no sound coming from your mouth, something he's not used to. “Oh so what? Now you're going to ignore me?” He holds his hands out now in total anger and confusion. You still pay him no mind as you just shut the bathroom door gently, almost giving Dean the signals that you don't want to fight tonight.

Dean goes up to the bathroom door and just stares for a moment. He puts his ear to the door and hears you finally sigh, a shaky sigh. Dean sighs as well, a more assertive sigh. “You know I care about you, and I don't want you to get killed during these hunts, but it seems to me more and more that you're not taking your own life into account.” Your shaky sighs turn into a more rapid breathing. It seems that Dean has hit a trigger spot.

You know you've been risky on the hunts, but you just want to get the job done. You strip off your bloody shirt and gently and slowly remove your pants and in the mirror, you evaluate your scars. Dean can hear the water running through the door. He's starting to get fired up again because you wont answer him. “Seriously... Talk to me! Don't make me just sit here and wonder if you're really okay or not!”

You turn off the faucet, and dry your freshly cleaned wounds off. Still silent and stubborn. Dean now can no longer handle the silence. He slams open the door, making you jump and face him. He slowly approaches you, his jaw muscle continuously clenching. You can see his eyes wander all over your body and scars. You almost want to cover them up, out of shame. Dean's now a couple inches away from you. He stares straight at you. “Talk to me.” His voice was deep, demanding, but kind. “I'm here. Talk to me.”

You just stare up at him, a bit teary eyed. You shake your head and try pushing him to leave. He grabs your shoulders, causing you to gasp in pain and surprise. “Nu uh, no you don't.” He says, as he grabs you, refocusing your body. He didn't give you the opportunity to look down as he puts his finger and thumb under your chin and makes you look up at him. “Talk to me, baby. Please.”

You noticed his tone change, he's more desperate, needy, and less demanding and angry. You sigh. You could only think of one thing to say: “Show me how much you love me.” you say in a quiet voice, broken voice, but essentially **your** voice. That's all he needed.

He closes the distance between you and him, dragging you into a sweet, loving kiss. Your mouth begins to move along with his as you start to enjoy the sensation of his tongue asking for access inside your mouth. He moans into the kiss. You wrap your arms up around his thick, muscly neck to deepen the kiss. This set off a ripple of passion. He grasps your waist, slamming your body against his own, heads moving with the motion of the mouths, tongues wild and unyielding, surrendering to the others' pheromones.

He can't take the standing anymore and he moves backwards, you following him like the kiss was an unconscious leash. He falls onto the bed, with you on top of him. You feel the pain in your body from the sudden fall, but the pleasure was much greater and appreciated than the pain. Dean holds onto you, thrusting onto your body and kissing you deeply. He snakes his hand from your side to your back, giving you a little back scratch. You groan deep into your throat but you don't break the kiss.

You caress Dean's shoulders while you kiss him, going down to his chest and back up again to wrap your arms around his neck. You suddenly feel a small snap against your back, knowing Dean had just released your breasts' hold from your bra. You break the kiss, just to throw the bra onto the motel floor.

Dean flips you over, repositioning you two so that your laying in the bed correctly. With your head on one pillow, he grabs the other, helping you lift your sore hips up and placing it under you. He sits on his knees and looks you up and down. You instinctively cover your breast and stomach, from the embarrassment of being looked upon. “No, don't do that.” He half-whispered. You still don't listen to him. He holds your wrists and removes your arms, placing them to the side of you. “Don't be afraid to show me. Don't ever be afraid to show me.” He bends forward and down and kisses you gently on the lips before moving his focus to your neck.

He teases you, pays attention to your body language to find the best 'spot'. You practically jump out of your skin when the nape of your neck was nipped. He smiles into the action, licking, nipping, and putting pressure in your most sensitive spot. You held onto his shoulder and with the other hand gripped onto the bed, trying to will yourself to keep from dry humping his thigh that was between your legs. He can feel the tension your body and thought of a few ways to help you release it.

He moved down to your breast. He wasted no time in teasing you, licking the border line between your aureola and you breast, kissing under it, over it, squeezing your breast ever so gently, purposely not giving pleasure to your nipple.

You couldn't help it anymore, the tension was too great. You released your hold from the bed, letting your legs relax and letting your body react to his touch appropriately. He almost rewards you by finally sucking on your nipple. You gasped out loud and you hips jumped forward sending electricity to your loins. He nibbles, sucks, bites ever so slightly, and pulls, sending electric pleasure from your nipple, up your neck and shooting all the way through your body, back down to your toes.

He's had his fill with your breasts but now he wants some more of your body. You begin to get nervous. You know where he'll end up, and you know the outcome of that. “Dean, I--” “Relax.” Is all he says. Even through your sexual insecurities, he's never really let you experience those, because he knows that you're beautiful the way you are, fault and all. He was the best lover you could possibly hope for.

He positions himself over your stomach, putting lining feather like kisses and little licks all around your belly button. He know how to make you squirm. It makes you a little more nervous. He subtly widens your thighs with his hands, rubbing them gently on the insides. You couldn't help but to arch your back, he was so close to your special spot both mouth and hands.

“Relax.” He releases his mouth from your stomach to say that. You know where he's off to. He gently kisses down, lower and lower. Suddenly his lips linger over that special spot. He breaths his warm breath onto it, teasing you, making you want it. His hands continuously caressing your thighs. You look down and you made eye contact. Something in that subtle conversation of eye contact and the way your breathing is both synched made Dean lose focus on teasing you.

He pushed his mouth into the crotch of your panties, licking you sweet wet spot, making it even wetter. All you could do is squirm, you try biting down on your lower lip to keep from moaning. He doesn't want that. Without much warning, he sits up, grabs your panties, slides them off, reopens your legs, and continues to lick slightly between your glistening lips. All of that happened in one quick, meditated movement, leaving you shocked at how much Dean needed that article of clothing removed.

When Dean finds you sweet, gooey spot, you can't help but to arch your back again, grasping onto the bed sheets. You couldn't contain your moan this time. His tongue was swirling, sucking, lapping and enjoying you. He takes his hands from your thighs and holds yours, you squeezing his hands every time something felt electric. It didn't last long, this pleasure, because you were quickly peaking to no return. Your body was trembling, your head covered by sweat, hair sticking to your face, eyes dilated, nipples erect, thighs clenching. That sweet little pussy of yours was going to cum soon.

Without much of a warning, your pleasure overflows, you practically scream out Dean's name, while you writhe in the bed. He holds his tongue on your clit, not flicking, not sucking, but just holding it there, letting you ride out your orgasm like a bucking horse. A minute or two later, you've returned to earth. You look down at Dean, tired, spent, but he's not finished with you.

He removes his mouth from you, his stubble shining from your wetness. He wipes his chin a bit and positions himself on top of you. As you scan the situation, you noticed he's fully undressed himself. You wondered when that happened, but he doesn't let your mind wander for long, he knows that's a dangerous thing.

He kisses you, deep, hard, but slow. You feel a bit of pressure near the entrance of your pussy, suddenly an filling sensation rushing through your body as the pressure moves deep in you, slow, and endearing. You arch your back as much as you can against Dean, as his cock slowly enters you. It tingles and twitches, as your body now accepts him inside you.

You can't help but to moan out loud against Dean's kissing mouth. He releases his kiss from you, now focused on his slow thrusts. “Dean” is all you can say for now. “Dean” is all you comprehend right now. “Dean” is all you know, **right now**.

He thrusts himself deep, hard, but slow inside you like his previous kisses he was giving to you. Your muscles clench around him, wanting more, accepting more, giving more. He kisses your neck and collarbone, unconsciously thrusting faster and harder than before. He makes you weak, he makes you nervous, he makes you moan out his name.

Your body tingles, your toes curl, you can't control yourself. You're giving your all to Dean and yet he's giving himself to you. Your back arches, and your hands hold onto him, nails clawing his back, mouth biting at his skin. The tension, the build up so strong and deep inside you, as he pumps and pumps and doesn't lose his wonderful rhythm.

Something snaps. Something in you gives. You no longer want to hold back. You wrap your arms around his neck and you let out a strong, powerful moan. Your body shakes, your thighs clench with the rhythm. You know you're squeezing Dean in all the right places. You want him. You want all of him. Around you, in front of you, behind you, above you, below you, **inside you**.

You feel him, the swelling, the throbbing the tension. You look him in the eyes and you saw yourself, the same moaning, the same holding back nature that you have always shared with him. This moment, you became him and he became you. At this moment, you were **one**.

He tries his best, to hold off, to wait but your body wants it, wants his release, wants him fully. He arches his back, thrusting deep inside you, and lets out a deep, loud groan. You hold onto him. Almost telling him it's okay, and you got him. You rub his back as the aftershocks shoot through him, he trembles and shakes as you were previously. “Relax.” you say, in a soothing tone.

“I love you.” He said, tired, holding onto you still on top of you, sweat glistening and dripping on you. “I know.” You smile up at him. And at that moment you know it'll all be alright. The hunts, the fights, the pain and battle scars. Because you'll always have him, and he'll always have you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love critiques and suggestions and requests.


End file.
